


Don't Run Our Hearts Around

by auddity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Promo, Season/Series 04, can't go back, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auddity/pseuds/auddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Season 4 promo inspired me to create this little doodle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run Our Hearts Around

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn anything like this in a while -- it sure was fun!
> 
> Title is the song playing in the promo - Don't Run Our Hearts Around by Black Mountain

I am actually super excited for season 4 after seeing the new promo! With all the new characters being introduced, it was nice to see just these four original characters. As much as I like Kira (and hate Malia), these four truly are the heart of the show now. I'm interested to see how their relationships will change this season.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why Scott came out looking so sad...


End file.
